


Stronger Than Yesterday: Fighter

by team_mcmahon86



Series: Stronger Than Yesterday [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: Ajay decides to join the WWE to better her lifestyles and realizes she is in for the fight of her life. Eventual Seth/OFC





	1. One

One

“The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward.” Steve Maraboli

 

January 2010

TNA Impact Tapings 

“Hey Dixie? Can I talk to you?” Ashton Cage said seeing the president of the company coming into the backstage area followed quickly by Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan. “Of course, Darlin’.” Dixie Carter returned stopping her pace, Hogan and Bischoff stopping as well.   
“Alone if possible.” She returned shoving her hands deep into her jacket pockets. She had come to the decision after finding out that she had have surgery on her shoulder that she needed a break and that she wanted to take the WWE up on their offer.   
Part of the reason why she wanted to go and it was offered to her was to work with both her older brother Christian and his best friend Edge. And from the time she was younger that was her dream. And she was finally going to get that dream. And she was thrilled. But now, she had to give her noticed to TNA. The company that she started in, the company that she made her name in. And it was it hitting her right in all the feelings.   
Seeing the look in her eyes, Dixie nodded her head and said a few words to Hogan and Bischoff before Ajay over to the side entrance. “What’s up?” “I need to have surgery.” Dixie looked at her, surprised that she was telling her this. Usually injuries went to the trainers and the bookers. “And I wanted to get released from my contract.’ “Why?” “Because Dixie, I am tired, I am beat up and I need a break.’ “And?” She prodded, she had known Ajay long enough to know that there was more to what she was telling her. “I also got offered a contract to the WWE and I took it. I start in September.”   
The president of TNA shook her head, “Do what you need to do Ajay. I will get into contact with Scott and let him know.” “He already knows. He’s waiting for your call.” The Canadian said softly, “I am doing this for me. For my career and for my wellbeing. I know you probably think I am doing this because I got offered the contract, that this is what everyone wants. But truth is, it’s time for a change. I haven’t been happy in a long time and that needs to change. I have gotten diagnosed with depression. I need to get back to the happy go lucky Ajay. It is time for me to be that Ajay I was and not the Ajay I have been the last few months.” She said pulling her hands out of her pockets and holding out her hand to her. “Thank you for letting me stick around as long as you have and letting me prove myself.” Dixie grasped it and shook it once before releasing, “Good luck.’   
Ajay nodded her head and stepped out of the building.   
Once she was outside the building, she took a deep breath and shook her hands out. That was so much easier than she thought, she was expecting a huge fight like she got with Scott and Jeff, but Dixie for the first time since she started working on screen more was easy and just let her go with more questions.  
And that she was going to be forever thankful for. Now, now she had to prepare for the hardest thing of them. Joining the WWE and being E&C’s kid sister. A job she wasn’t sure she was ready to take on but she sure the hell was going to try.


	2. New Girl In town

Two : New Girl In Town   
3 months later   
You better tell the homecoming queen  
To hold on to her crown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Or she's gonna lose it to  
The new girl in town

“When do you go to FCW?” AJ Styles asked as he leaned against the doorframe that lead into Ajay’s bedroom, “The day after tomorrow.” she returned as she turned around to look at him, “And really Al, I am nervous about this. Like I am starting over fresh in a new company.” “Which is good for you. The way things have gone the last few months, you haven’t been yourself.’ The blonde sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, he was right, she hadn’t been herself. But hopefully her going to the WWE and FCW would help change her outlook on things. She already was feeling better not having to be at the shows. “I talked to Tyler.” “Really?” AJ asked as he came into the room and laid down on the bed. “Yeah, he called me last night. He wants to take me out to a concert.” “Are you sure that's a good idea?” “I don’t know. Maybe. I really like him but at the same time. I want to be cautious.” The Phenomenal One nodded, “But you haven’t dated anyone since the last time you and Punk dated.” “And there’s a reason for that. The whole thing with Maria, Beth and Amy just kind of ruined everything.” AJ nodded his head, he remembered all too well what happen when she found out that Punk had cheated on her.   
She went off the deep end, and in away in the 5 years that they had been friends, he had never seen before and didn’t think he ever wanted to see again. “I am not proud with how I acted and I am certainly not proud of sleeping with Alex.” She muttered sitting on the bed next to him, “I really lost myself and that's what I am scared of with not being around you and Daniels all the time. You two keep me sane.” “That’s what phones are for and we have facetime. And really, you need to get away from Chris and Alex. I know they are friends but they aren’t good influences on you.’ Ajay nodded her head, that was true, she had drank, smoked and partied with the Guns after her break up with Punk. There was times when she would to come to work still hungover from the night before. It affected her matches and it got to the point where Jeff pulled her into his office and threatened to suspend her if she didn’t change her ways.   
Thankfully the talk helped and Ajay went back to her old herself. 

Well almost. 

Her usual spark wasn’t there and it hadn’t been there in a long time. Those closest to her wondered if it ever would. 

“I think this will be good for you.” He said, “being away from all this will help you. The way you were after the whole Punk thing. Wasn’t you. We have missed the old Ajay. In the last couple of weeks it seems like you have been like the old you.” “I felt like the old me.” She agreed, “I was trying to protect myself so I wouldn’t get hurt again.” AJ nodded his head in agreement, “Can’t always protect yourself from getting hurt.’ “I know but I can try Al.”  
**  
FCW Training Facility  
2 days later  
**  
Ajay chewed on the inside of her cheek as she followed William Regal into the FCW building. It was her first day and she was a bundle of nerves. Other than Can-Am this was going to be the first training facility she was going to be in. And it was different. But in this case different would be good. “Right through Ashton, good luck.’ William said motioning to adjarred door. She could hear voices coming from it and her heart flipped hearing the familiar raspy voice of Tyler Black.  
Ever since she could remember she had the biggest crush on Tyler, but was never brave enough to act upon it. But maybe now she would be able to do something about it. She messed with her high ponytail for a moment before stepping into the room and placing her bag down by the others before she put her hands into her jacket pockets and wandered over to the group of wrestlers. Spotting her a sly smile formed on Tyler’s face and he moved away from the tall blonde who was standing next to him who glared at Ajay. “Cleared for wrestling?” He asked, his brown eyes sparking. “Yes. Got the all clear from my doctor and the WWE trainers.” She grinned, “Who’s your friend?” He glanced over his shoulder at the taller blonde and tilted his head towards them, “That is Harper DiBiase.” “As in Ted DiBiase?” “One in the same.” Ajay nodded her head studying the girl. She knew the look in her eyes, she knew that look, she had had that look several times on her own eyes. That was the possessive, why is she talking to my man look. But the last she heard, Tyler or Seth as he was being called now was single. But if this girl wanted to take her on she would be more than happy to fight for what she wanted. 

*  
Harper wasn’t happy that this new girl had come into her company and started taking his attention away from her. And that was something that she wasn’t use too. “Harper, this is Ajay Reso.” Seth said as he and the tiny blonde came over to her. “Reso?” “Yes, my older brother is Christian.” The blonde said a bright smile on her face. She was almost taken aback, most girls in the business were selfish and cruel and not at all friendly. And she was the best example of that. She nodded her head slowly. Already she could tell that Ajay ws going to be her biggest competition and she wasn’t so she was ready to handle this. But to keep Seth to herself, she was going to do whatever she had too.


	3. Don't Look Back

Three: Don’t Look Back 

“A very wise man once told me that you can’t look back – you just have to put the past behind you, and find something better in your future.”  
Jodi Picoult

 

“This is different then how I thought it would be.” Ajay comment as she sat on the mat with her back against the turnbuckles. Kaitlyn one of the Divas was across from her, her chest heaving from their sparring session they just did. “You didn’t do this?” AJ Lee asked from where she was leaning against the ropes. 

“Nope. I trained mostly on the road with my brothers or at Can-Am. It was mostly trail by error. First thing I learned was how to run the ring ropes, then the bumps. The last thing I learned was the promos. And those still aren’t my favorite thing.” 

“Why? I have seen some of them.” Kaitlyn asked raising her eyebrow, once they had heard that the former Ms Ring of Honor was coming to the WWE, they got on the internet and found anything they could with her in it. If Seth and Regal made a big deal about it, then she had to be good.

“I just don’t think I am very good at them. Look at who basically trained me. Compared to them my promos sucked. I have gotten better with working with Ray and Devon. But I don’t think I will ever be as good as them.” “So really you are like the duchess of Dudleyville.” AJ laughed as she stepped between the middle and bottom ropes. 

“Oh no, no. the Duchess will always be Stacy Keibler. I will always be the princess of Dudleyville.” She laughed and leaned her head back, “Ray and Devon are the two that started my training behind my brother’s back, when Jay saw me in the ring with them after Wrestlemania 2000, that was the first and only time I saw him mad at something I was doing. He didn’t want me to be involved in all of this.” “Why not? He is involved in it.” “He didn’t want his younger sisters following in his footsteps. I was too far obsessed with wrestling our younger sister Alyssa though hates it. She won’t even come out to Florida to see us. She would rather stayed in Toronto with our grandparents.” 

AJ and Kaitlyn exchanged a look, they knew of Ajay but not of Alyssa and that Ajay and Jay were raised by their grandparents.

“Have you ever seen your parents?” AJ asked curious, she didn’t have the best relationship with her “No, I know Jay has seen them but I don’t want too, I don’t need too. I got some really good advice from a friend of my Pops who is one of the wisest men I know, told me to not look back, that if you keep looking back that your future may just pass you by.” Her blue eyes found where Seth was standing with Big E Langston and she smiled more to herself then anything. “Oh honey, don’t go down that road. Harper is all over him.” “Like a fat kid on a cupcake.” Ajay turned and looked at the girls, a smile playing on her lips. “I can handle crazy.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Kaitlyn asked, she and AJ had seen first how crazy Harper could get with Seth and she wasn’t too sure that the blonde could handle herself and the smile that was playing on her face was concerning . 

“Trust me.” William Regal said as he came into the ringside area and to where the three girls were at. “She can handle herself. She has been through hell and back. I think she can handle a little crazy.” “What is he talking about?” AJ asked looking between the two confused. “I take my brothers and Jericho talked?” “A lot. They are very proud of you Ashton.” Ajay beamed proudly as she leaned against the turnbuckles before looking at the two girls, “I had an abusive ex.” She said softly watching William walk away to check on the other wrestlers.

“When I finally left him, I came on the road with my brother, Adam and Jericho. I learned more in that month I was on the road with them then I did in the almost year I was at Can-Am.” “Then why not join then?” “I was 19 young, stupid and I didn’t want to be in my brother’s shadow my whole career and that ended up happening anyways.” “TNA right?” Ajay nodded her head, “He hated that I did whatever I wanted. And that I got away with it.’ 

“Well good luck with doing that here.’ Kaitlyn laughed. Ajay nodded her head before grinning at Seth who wandered over to them. “Ready to go babe?” “Yeah. Let’s go.” She said before pulling herself up and sliding out of the ring. “See you girls later.” The duo known as the Chick Busters nodded their heads before looking at each other. This wasn’t going to end up well at all.  
**  
“So what’s the deal with you and Harper?” Ajay asked once they were outside and in his car. “Nothing, we are just friends.’ Seth lied easily looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he didn’t want her to know the truth, he had waited far too long for her to become single again and to be in the same city as him. He didn’t want him hooking up with Harper too ruin. “Huh, AJ and Kaitlyn seem to think there's more to it.” “Of course, they do they are just gossips.’  
The blonde nodded her head and pulled her phone out of her pocket, “You would think I was AJ’s little sister and not Jay’s.” “Already checking in on you?” She laughed, “Oh yeah, he knew today was my first day and he wants to know how it went.” “That’s.” Seth started. “Sweet, annoying. Repetitive. He worries about me.” “Because of what happened with Sabin?”

“And Bobby and Punk.” She answered, “I actually blocked them off of my phone. I can’t move forward with my life, if I am constantly remembering the past. I want to be able to move forward and enjoy things. And I can’t do that with the memories of them hanging around.”


End file.
